Shining Stars
by Fanlady
Summary: "Happy Birthday, dear BoBoiBoy... Happy Birthday to you..." /#HBDOurHero. drabble. one shot.


**"Shining Stars"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning : canon setting, **death chara,** drabble.

.

.

.

 _ **"I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."**_

 **-Sarah** **Will** **iam**

 **.**

"Bintangnya indah..."

Sepasang iris karamel BoBoiBoy menatap lurus langit malam di atasnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum samar, meski ekspresinya tampak meringis.

"Ya..." Yaya yang duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala BoBoiBoy di pangkuannya, juga mendongak. "Bintangnya indah sekali..."

"Ini akan jadi malam yang indah untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, BoBoiBoy," kata Ying dengan suara tercekat. "Saat kita kembali ke markas nanti, kita akan langsung minta Ochobot untuk meng-teleportasi kita kembali ke bumi."

"Ya! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi semua makanannya!" Gopal tak bersusah payah menyembunyikan air matanya, meski ia berusaha tetap terdengar ceria. "Kita sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini. Jadi kita harus merayakannya sebaik mungkin!"

Ying memaksakan tawa kecil yang bercampur dengan isakan tertahan. "Dasar Gopal. Yang kau pikirkan hanya makanannya saja."

"Sebentar lagi Papa Zola dan Komandan Koko Ci akan menjemput kita." Yaya berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, namun gagal. Ia menunduk menatap BoBoiBoy yang berbaring di lututnya. "Setelah itu kita bisa langsung merayakan ulang tahunmu, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya... Aku sudah tak sabar..."

Fang berdiri sedikit menjauh dari teman-temannya dan hanya mengawasi mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tahu situasi apa yang mereka hadapi. Ini bukan pertama kali baginya, tapi mungkin bagi sahabat-sahabatnya ini sesuatu yang tidak siap mereka hadapi. Meski tentu saja sejak menyanggupi diri sebagai anggota TAPOPS, mereka harusnya sudah tahu setiap resiko yang akan dihadapi.

BoBoiBoy masih berbaring diam di pangkuan Yaya. Matanya tak lepas menatap langit berbintang, seolah tengah menghitung setiap kerlipnya. Jaket jingganya yang kotor dan penuh bercak gelap digunakan sebagai pengganti selimut, meski udara malam yang dingin nyaris tak berpengaruh lagi pada tubuhnya yang mati rasa.

"Hei..." gumam pelan dari bibir pucat BoBoiBoy hampir tak terdengar, tapi keempat sahabatnya segera memfokuskan pandangan mereka padanya. "Bisakah kalian menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku?"

"Di-di sini?" Yaya mengusap wajahnya yang basah. "Kau tidak ingin menunggu sampai kita bisa merayakannya di pesta nanti?"

BoBoiBoy menggeleng. "Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang... Bolehkah?"

"Tentu-tentu saja boleh." Ying sedikit tersedak dengan isakannya sendiri, tapi ia mengangguk mantap.

BoBoiBoy menunggu, sementara pandangannya tetap tertuju lurus pada langit gelap di atas.

 _"Happy Birthday to you..."_

Suara Gopal serak karena terlalu banyak menangis, tapi ia tetap bernyanyi dengan suara paling keras.

"Happy _Birthday_ to you..."

Fang memejamkan mata, berusaha menyingkirkan gumpalan menyakitkan yang memenuhi dadanya.

 _"Happy_ Birthday, _**dear BoBoiBoy..."**_

Pertahanan Ying runtuh saat ia menangis terisak dan tak sanggup meneruskan bernyanyi.

 _"Happy Birthday... to you..._ "

Pandangan Yaya memburam karena air mata, tapi ia bisa melihat senyum samar yang masih terukir di bibir BoBoiBoy, meski sepasang matanya kini terpejam rapat dan napasnya tak lagi terdengar.

BoBoiBoy kini bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama bintang-bintang, jauh di atas sana. Dengan cahayanya sendiri yang tak akan pudar dan selalu berkelip menemani malam.

.

.

.

fin

A/N :

Sebenarnya ada plot lain yang mau ditulis buat ultah BoBoiBoy, tapi nggak yakin bisa keburu untuk hari ini, jadi aku bikin drabble pendek ini aja. Idenya mendadak sih, jadi maaf kalau rada absurd. Dan aku awalnya nggak ada niatan bikin angst, kok. Beneran. Sayangnya otakku emang penuh angst, sih, jadi ya gimana.. /ditabok

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya~


End file.
